Nouveau départ
by JoyfulSab-SVU
Summary: Elliot a laisser tomber sa partenaire. Olivia arrivera t elle à aller de l'avant et de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime VRAIMENT ? Vrai Bensidy fic. Rated T pour toute sécurité.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**Mercredi 15 mai 2013, bureau de Cragen.**

**« Elliot m'a remis sa lettre de démission » Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête d'Olivia. « Je n'ai rien pu faire... » les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Olivia, « tu veux en parler, tu veux prendre quelque jours ? » demanda finalement le capitaine Cragen.**

**« Non..non, ça va aller, capitaine. Je vais bien. » lui répondit elle. « Olivia, je suis terriblement désolé, _dit-il,_ si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. » Olivia souria et hocha la tête avant de sortir. Fin entra à son tour. **

**« Cap, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, baby Sis avait pas l'air bien en sortant d'ici? » demanda-t il. « Elliot a démissionné, et elle ne veut encore pas prendre de jours, elle fait comme pour sa mère et ça m'inquiète, elle garde tout pour elle.. encore une fois. » répondit Cragen.**

**Elle ferma la porte de son appartement et s'écroule par terre, glissant contre la porte de sa chambre. Les mains couvrant ses yeux, elle autorisa finalement les larmes, retenues depuis longtemps, à couler. Elliot était parti et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle se reprit puis passa tout le temps de la douche à penser à lui, elle se coucha, elle pensa encore à lui, elle repensait à tous ces moments où ils se sont promis de rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Aujourd'hui, ces mots ne voulaient plus rien dire. Le sommeil ne lui parvint évidemment pas. Elle prit alors son portable et commença à lui écrire un message mais abandonna et l'appela alors carrément. **

**1 sonnerie, puis 2, puis 3, puis 4, puis c'est le répondeur. « Elliot, c'est Olivia, s'il te plait, décroche ton téléphone, je veux vraiment savoir si tu vas bien. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là tu le sais, Elliot tu me manque s'il te plait, fais moi un signe. » Elle raccrocha et s'endormit finalement, les larmes qui sèchent le long de ses joues.**

**Le lendemain matin fut très dur pour Olivia, elle avait très peu dormi, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de regarder son téléphone. Rien. Elle soupira et se leva, se prépara et roula direction l'unité.**

**« Hey salut Liv. » dit Fin « Ça va? » **

**Olivia souria à Fin et hocha la tête « Bonjour.. ça va merci, vous? »**

**Munch et Fin hochèrent la tête « oui ».**

**Quelques secondes plus tard, Cragen sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers Olivia, maintenant assise à son bureau. Il se pencha « Ça va, Olivia? » il demanda, il était plutôt inquiet, il savait qu'Olivia ne laissait rien paraître, la même histoire quand elle refouler ses sentiments pour la mort de sa mère.**

**Elle hocha la tête pour dire oui, il se redressa et annonça les plans pour aujourd'hui.**

**On a deux une nouvelle arrivante, l'inspecteur Rollins. Elle fera équipe avec toi Nick pour l'instant. Fin tu sais que tu as des dossiers à remplir.. et vous Olivia et Munch, j'ai un nouveau cas pour vous.. important. Venez dans mon bureau. » Olivia et John se regardèrent s'interrogeant du regard et suivirent Cragen dans son bureau. Elle referma la porte derrière. « Une femme a été retrouvée violée au parc, elle est vivante et nous as déjà indiqué son agresseur, » commença Cragen.**

**« Ah bah ça va aller vite alors, pourquoi vous dites que c'est un cas difficile? » demanda Munch.**

**« Si tu me laissais finir tu le saurais! _Répondit-il avant de continuer,_ le suspect est quelqu'un de connu, » **

**« On sait faire notre boulot, si c'est une star il sera couvert.. » dit Olivia.. **

**« Non, vous comprenez pas, il s'agit de quelqu'un que vous connaissez tout particulièrement... »**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**« Cassidy! T'as vraiment pas changé! » s'écria Munch. Ils étaient sur le toit de l'unité, pour une raison particulière.**

**« On peut pas dire pareil de toi, toujours aussi vieux. » répondit-il en souriant, il tourna la tête vers la déesse à côté de Munch.**

**« Hey Liv ». Il souria et après avoir pris Munch dans une embrassade amicale, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit à son tour dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué.. » murmura-t il, elle ferma les yeux à ce contact et souria à ses mots. **

**Elle se sépara de lui « Ça faisait longtemps. » **

**« .. Alors pourquoi vous vouliez me voir? »**

**Munch prit alors la parole « il s'agit de quelque chose d'important... tu es suspecté dans l'un de nos cas Cassidy. » **

**Brian répondit alors « Qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire, je suis en infiltration (la raison pour laquelle ils sont sur le toit) alors les prostituées je connais... »**

**« Tu es suspecté d'avoir violé Karissa, Brian. Faut pas rigoler avec ce genre de choses... » dit Olivia préoccupée.**

**« Liv, écoute. Ils n'ont rien contre moi, je n'ai absolument rien fait.. vous me croyez j'espère.. ou alors vous êtes venus m'arrêter, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez dit de venir, hein?! » **

**Olivia répondit aussitôt « Brian arrête, dis pas n'importe quoi, on voulait juste avoir ton témoignage avant que l'autre unité s'occupe de cette affaire et vienne t'arrêter pour te faire parler. Tu veux bien descendre pour qu'on puisse nous-même t'interroger? » **

**Brian commença alors « Il n'ont qu'à venir... » mais Olivia le coupa « Brian, c'est pas un jeu là! Il s'agit de ta liberté... » **

**« Je.. bon d'accord, je viens avec vous. »**

**Le premier sourire d'Olivia s'afficha enfin « Merci. »**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**L'interrogatoire c'est Nick et Olivia qui le firent. Après avoir pris place, Nick commença.**

**« Bon alors, commença Nick, où vous étiez mardi soir vers 21h45? » **

**« Chez moi, c'était mon jour de repos.. » **

**« Oh et vous travaillez où? » Demanda Nick. Aussitôt Brian tourna les yeux vers Olivia, la situation se compliquait, qu'allait t il répondre pour sa couverture, même aux flics, ils ne devait rien dire malgré le fait qu'il l'ai dit à Olivia et Munch.**

**« Je... je travaille pour un patron, dans une entreprise privé.. »**

**Olivia prit les devants « Tu dis que tu étais chez toi, est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait confirmer ça? » demanda-t elle. Au même moment Brian la remercia du regard. **

**« Euh, sûrement la concierge.. oh non, elle était parti, alors non personne ne peut confirmer ça. »**

**« Connaissiez-vous bien Karissa? » reprit Nick.**

**« J'ai entretenu une relation de courte durée avec elle.. » **

**« Quand ça? » demanda il. **

**« Il y a trois mois, on s'est séparé il y a deux semaines. »**

**« Une raison pour laquelle vous auriez pu la violer. » **

**Brian commença à s'énerver. « Je ne l'ai pas violé, et puis, je ne suis pas arrêter à ce que je sache, alors vous n'avez pas à m'accuser, si vous voulez vraiment en arriver là, je ne parlerai pas en présence de mon avocat. »**

**« On va pas en arriver là, Brian. S 'il te plait » dit Olivia.**

**« Ok.. vous voulez savoir quoi d'autre? » « Est ce que tu sais si Karissa avait des ennemis? » demanda Olivia. **

**« Pas à ma connaissance. » dit il tout simplement.**

**« Juste une question. Pourquoi Karissa vous aurait elle accusé sans aucune raison valable? » demanda Nick avec un ton non chalant.**

**« J'en ai vraiment aucune idée, elle doit sûrement m'en vouloir de l'avoir lâcher. » dit Brian incertain du pourquoi elle avait accusé son ex petit ami.**

**« Pas très convaincant... » dit Nick.**

**Brian se leva.**

**« Vous allez où là? On a pas fini. » commença Nick.**

**« Moi si. Je vous ai dit que je n'aime pas quand on me traite comme un criminel, j'en ai fini ici. A plus Liv. » Il la regarda une dernière fois et partit, claquant la porte.**

**« C'est quoi ton problème? Il est venu de lui-même et tu le traite comme un criminel sans aucune preuve! » cria Olivia.**

**« Olivia commence pas, pourquoi Karissa aurait accusé Cassidy pour rien, tu peux me dire? Et des preuves, t'en veux? Je t'en trouverai t'en fais pas. Oh une dernière chose, c'est pas ma faute si ton partenaire t'as lâché, viens pas t'en prendre à moi pour ça. »**

**Là c'était trop, Olivia partit. Il allait lui remémorer des mauvais souvenirs en évoquant son ancien partenaire, Elliot... **


	2. Chapter 2: Life isn't fair

_Aujourd'hui était le jour de repos d'Olivia, elle en profita pour aller rendre une petite visite à Brian. Elle frappa, quand Brian ouvrit, sa mère était déjà là._

«Hey, Liv. Entre! » _Dit Brian, souriant._

« Non.. non, je vais vous laisser, je ne savait pas que ta mère était là, je repasserai, OK? _Elle commença à repartir après avoir dit bonjour à sa mère de loin, _A plus tard. »

_Brian la retint en lui attrapant le bras gentiment , _« Liv tu déranges pas, s'il te plaît, entre. » _demanda il._

« Olivia, bonjour! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. » _dit sa mère, enthousiaste._

« Ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois » _répondit Olivia, souriant._

« Liv tu veux boire quelque chose? » _intervint Brian, _

« Non, merci je ne reste pas de toute façon, »

« Alors Olivia, _reprit la maman de Brian,_ comment ça va depuis, vous travaillez toujours pour l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes? »

« Toujours oui, _répondit Olivia, _contrairement à certains, j'ai décidé de rester, _dit-elle, lançant un regard amusé vers Brian,_ pourquoi changer après tout.

« Liv, tu es passé pour me dire quelque chose? Dis moi. » _demanda Brian._

_Olivia lança un regard vers Brian, puis regarda sa mère et de nouveau Brian. _« Rien, rien d'important, _répondit-elle rapidement,_ d'ailleurs il va falloir que j'y aille.. _elle se leva_, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir Mme Cassidy, _elle souria. _»

« Olivia, vous pouvez rester vous savez, ça ne me dérange pas et je ne pense pas que ça dérange à mon fils aussi. »

_Tous les deux se sentirent mal à l'aise et rougirent sans le savoir, Olivia reprit la parole _« Non vraiment, il faut que j'y aille, »_ elle se leva et se retourna vers la mère de Brian et elle répéta _« c'était un plaisir de vous revoir » _elle souria et elle et Brian se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, Olivia se retourna vers lui et le regarda, sans un mot._

« Liv maintenant qu'on est tous les deux, dis moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« Je voulais juste.. Brian, ne fais pas attention à mon équipier, il fait son boulot, il est investi... parfois trop. Je m'excuse, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure. » _Brian prit la main d'Olivia dans la sienne _« Olivia, ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, c'est juste que j'aime pas qu'on me... que cet homme me prenne pour le pire des criminels, j'ai rien fait, Liv. Tu dois me croire, je suis innocent! »

« Brian, _dit elle sérieusement_,_ serrant sa main,_ bien sur que je te crois! Tu le sais très bien ça, tu as tout mon support, même si il faut que j'en paye les conséquences, je ferai tout ce qui est dans mon pouvoir pour prouver ton innocence. »

_Olivia était sérieuse, elle pourrait mettre en péril sa carrière pour sortir quelqu'un qu'elle sait d'innocent._

« Tu ne risques rien pour moi, tu m'entends, Olivia. Rien. »

« Il faut que j'y aille maintenant.. »_ elle retira doucement sa main de celle de Brian, lui accorda un sourire et Brian n'hésita plus et la prit dans ses bras. _

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit depuis qu'on s'est revus mais tu m'as terriblement manqué pendant tout ce temps. » _Il sentit Olivia se raidir contre lui et il ne savait même pas pourquoi._ « Liv, ça va? »

_Olivia et Brian se séparèrent et elle hocha la tête, _« Oui, oui. On se voit plus tard, OK? »

_Brian acquiesça,_ « A plus, Livvy. »

_Et elle partit._

_Le soir, Brian se rendit chez Olivia, il se sentait affreusement mal de la voir partir comme ça plus tôt. Il frappa, Olivia ouvrit rapidement, un peu surprise de le voir, elle le fit entrer._

« J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure... Olivia, tu ne peux pas risquer ton métier pour moi.. » dit Brian.

« Brian... arrête. »

« Non, Olivia. Je m'en sortirai sans ton aide. Promets-moi que tu ne risquera pas ta place. Olivia s'il te plait. »

« J'ai plus grand chose à perdre maintenant... » _dit-elle tout simplement._

« C'est à cause d'Elliot, c'est ça? » _Elle le regarda d'un coup sec. Touché. _« C'est pas en faisant ça que tu vas arranger quoi que ce soit. »

« En faisant quoi? » _répondit-elle sur la défensive._

« Tu te fous de tout, Olivia. Tu en es même arrivée à vouloir quitter ton boulot pour moi..Elliot est parti et tu sais qu'il ne reviendra pas. »

« On croirait entendre Cragen... » _dit-elle d'un ton sarcastiqu_e, « maintenant si t'as fini de me faire du mal avec ta morale, tu peux partir, je veux être seule. »

« C'était pas mon intention de te faire du mal, Liv. _Il plaça une main contre sa joue,_ je suis désolé » _Olivia ferma les yeux à ce contact. _« T'es sûre que ça va aller? »

_Olivia ne répondit plus et se contenta de hocher la tête sans ouvrir ses yeux et pencha sa tête contre la main de Brian. Il n'hésita plus et prit Olivia dans ses bras, la voir comme ça le tuait, sans même savoir pourquoi des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues d'Olivia, il la serra fort contre lui et le serra fort en retour, elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils restèrent comme ça une bonne dizaine de minutes. Après quelques instant encore il lâcha Olivia, prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa son front. _

« Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un petit dîner sympa, toi et moi? »

« Brian, s'il te plait, j'ai dis que je voulais être seule. »

« Demain, demain, Olivia. Accepte, s'il te plait. »

« OK. »

« Super, _dit-il enthousiaste,_ à demain alors ma belle » _Il embrassa sa joue et partit._

_Le lendemain, Olivia arriva à l'unité, elle en voulait toujours, en quelque sorte, à Nick. Jamais elle n'avait accepté qu'il puisse vouloir prendre la place d'Elliot, ça faisait que très peu de temps qu'Elliot était parti, elle s'en était pas encore tout à fait remise. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Munch. _

« Liv, ça va? »

« Oui. » _répondit elle naturellement._

« L' IAB a arrêté Cassidy, il est salle n°2. »

_Olivia s'y précipita, arrivée là-bas, le capitaine était en train de regarder. Quand il aperçut Olivia, il lui interdit tout de suite d'entrer. Elle se contenta de regarder et écouter, elle aussi._

_Nick attaqua_ « Vous voyez, je savais qu'on allait se revoir. »

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve contre moi. » _répondit Brian innocemment._

« Carissa est venue me voir en personne pour me raconter le soir où vous êtes passé à son hotel, elle m'a dit que vous l'aviez forcé... » _Brian le coupa._

« Carissa et moi entretenions une relation amoureuse et je ne l'ai jamais touché, même avec son accord. Nous n'avons jamais rien fait ensemble.. Pourquoi Liv n'est pas elle aussi pour m'interroger, c'est votre équipière non? »

Le détective n'est pas là, ne changez pas de sujet. »

_De l'autre côté de la vitre, Olivia laça un regard vers son capitaine, il comprit pourquoi et refusa immédiatement, la laisser entrer ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses._

« Vous dites que vous n'entreteniez qu'une relation amoureuse avec elle, pourquoi voudrait-elle vous accuser d'une telle chose? »

« Carissa était de mèche avec Ganzel, va savoir ce qu'il a trouvé à lui faire faire. »

« C'est bizarre, je ne vous crois pas. »

« C'est dommage, je dis la vérité. »

_Nick frappa sur la table_ « Maintenant, on arrête les conneries et on parle sérieusement, vous risquez gros là, vous le savez? Vous risquez votre boulot! »

_Brian en eu assez, il se leva _« Je travaille sous couverture depuis trois ans, pour découvrir les magouilles de Ganzel et sa troupe, vous voulez quoi maintenant? Pourquoi j'irai violer cette femme?! »

« Asseyez-vous. »

« Non. »

« Assis j'ai dit! »

« Je veux mon avocat. J'ai assez parler avec vous. »

_Olivia fit son entrée._

« Liv, _il souria, _enfin. Je m'impatientais. ».

« Cassidy, tu veux vraiment appeler ton avocat? On va vraiment en arriver là? »

« Oui, Olivia. J'ai été arrêté, je veux mon avocat, je n'ai rien à prouver, rien à justifier, je suis INNOCENT! »

_Là, comme par magie, l'avocat de Brian fit son entrée. _

« Pouvez-vous me laisser seul avec mon client s'il vous plait. »

_Olivia et Nick sortirent._

« Je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème, Nick mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à faire ton boulot correctement. »

« Olivia, arrête. Arrête de défendre ce mec parce qu'il a déjà été flic ici. Arrête, il a peut-être changé et la victime que j'ai vu avait l'air extrêmement crédible. Tu insinues que je ne sais pas faire mon boulot? Mais attends qui c'est qui va aller défendre un suspect juste parce que... tu sais quoi laisse tomber. »_ Il commença à partir._

« Non, non! Reste ici et dis moi la suite, continue ce que tu disais... »

« Olivia, laisse tomber. J'en ai marre de toujours devoir me justifier avec toi, depuis que tu es toute seule ici tu agis comme si tu foutais de tout mais tu es prête à tout pour ce mec. »_ Il pointa la salle où Cassidy était en ce moment._

« Tu sais quoi, Nick. Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne connais rien de moi, t'es arrivé y a pas longtemps et tu commence déjà à faire ta loi ici. Arrête, tu fera pas long feu ici. »

« Comme ton ancien équipier? »

« Va te faire foutre, Nick. _Elle commença à s'en aller._ Et arrête de te mêler de ma vie »

_Elle partit._


	3. Chapter 3: I don't want to loose you

**Vendredi 17 mai 2013,**

_Ce soir, Olivia et Brian allaient dîner ensemble, elle avait prit ses jours de congés jusqu'à lundi. _

_Ce soir, il voulait l'emmener dans un restaurant italien. Elle commença à se préparer, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour mais elle appréhendait cette soirée, c'était la première fois depuis un bout de temps qu'elle n'était pas sorti comme ça avec un homme. _

_19:00, Brian n'allait pas tarder, Olivia avait juste eu le temps d'enfiler un jean, un haut et une veste, détacher ses cheveux que Brian arriva à la porte et frappa. Elle alla lui ouvrir après un dernier regard dans le miroir._

« Hey, Liv. Tu es prê... Oh wow, t'es.. vraiment belle. »

« Merci, Brian. T'es pas mal non plus, »_ répondit-elle, souriant mais un peu gênée, _« on y va? »

« On y va. » _répondit Brian._

_Et ils partirent en direction d'un petit restaurant italien._

_La soirée se déroula parfaitement, le couple d'amis n'avaient fait que rire, sourires, parler de tout et n'importe quoi, à part du boulot. _

_Vers 23:00, ils prirent le chemin du retour, vers chez Olivia. Arrivés là-bas, Olivia se tourna vers Brian._

« Brian, j'ai passé une soirée exceptionnelle avec toi. Merci encore. »

« J'ai passé une soirée parfaite à tes côtés aussi. On se voit toujours demain? »

« Oui. Avec Ganzel. A demain alors, bonne nuit »_ dit-elle avant qu'il la prenne dans un câlin. _

_Elle le serra et il la serra fort en retour. Ils se séparèrent, un dernier bisou sur la joue et il partit_.

_Le lendemain, Olivia devait rejoindre Cassidy et Ganzel, elle avait beaucoup de doutes à propos de cet homme, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et encore moins quand il jouait avec Cassidy._

_Elle arriva au bâtiment où les deux hommes se trouvèrent, après une discussion avec Ganzel, il se retira, laissant les deux ensemble. _

« J'ai pas confiance en lui, Brian. Il peut te faire faire n'importe quoi. Je vais demander à Nick de faire des recherches sur lui. »

« Nick? Ton partenaire? Il me déteste, pourquoi il ferait des recherches pour moi. »

« Ecoute, Bri, je sais qu'il s'est comporté de façon... » _elle fut coupée par Brian._

« Il a pointé un flingue sur moi, tu trouve que c'est que ça? Non, Liv. Laisse tomber, de toute façon je ne veux pas qu'il effectue de recherches, je sais déjà beaucoup de choses sur Ganzel, il trouverait des trucs que je sais déjà. »

_Ganzel approcha._

« Vous êtes prêts vous deux? »

« Oui, patron. » _répondit Brian._

_En sortant du bâtiment, Olivia reprit la parole,_

« Cassidy, tu conduis avec Ganzel, je vous suivrai. »

« Pourquoi autant de précautions? »_ demanda Ganzel._

« La police départementale.. qu'est ce que tu veux y faire. » _Il apperçut ensuite deux jeunes hommes qui essayaient de forcer la voiture de Ganzel._

« Hey! Enlevez-vous de cette voiture! Les mains en l'air! »_ dit-il, un des jeunes commença à partir en courant, Olivia se mit à sa poursuite._

« Police, stop! POLICE! » _elle courut._

_L'autre jeune sortit son flingue et commença à le pointer vers Brian qui sortit à son tour le sien._

« Tu veux jouer à ça? Pose ce flingue, MAINTENANT. »

« Toi, pose ce flingue ou je le tue! »_ dit le jeune visant maintenant Ganzel._

« C'est—c'est pas nécessaire. » _dit Ganzel, levant ses mains en l'air._

« POSE CE PUTAIN DE FLINGUE »_ répéta Cassidy. _

_Olivia put enfin rattraper le jeune qui tentait de s'échapper et le menotta contre un poteau._

« Toi, tu reste là. _» A ce moment-là, une voiture de patrouille de la police arriva et une jeune flic __sortit, arme à la main._

« Police, posez vos armes, les mains en l'air sans bouger! » _cria-t elle._

« Je suis en fonction, je suis un flic! » _répondit Brian._

_Le jeune, sentant qu'il était prit au piège, lança à son tour_ « Je suis en fonction! »

_La flic reprit_ « Posez vos armes, tous les deux! »

_Olivia arriva en courant, sortant son badge, le levant à l'air_. « Police, ne tirez pas, ne tirez pas! »

_Voyant qu'elle s'approchait trop, Brian commença à crier_ « Olivia, recule, OLIVIA! »

_Et là on entendit un coup de feu._

« NON! NON! » _C'était le cri d'Olivia, elle courut vers le corps de Brian, qui se trouvait à terre, on venait de lui tirer deux balles dans la poitrine, Olivia attrapa son transmetteur pour demander une ambulance_ « 10-13, 10-13, officier à terre, demande une ambulance de toute urgence, je répête, officier à terre! » _la voix d'Olivia était tremblante, les larmes commençèrent à couler. Elle se rua vers Brian et lui tint la tête, entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens._ « Brian, Brian. Tu m'entends, l'ambulance va arriver! » _Voyant que rien n'arrivait et que personne ne bougeait, la colère lui monta et elle se mit à gueuler _« APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE! »

_L'ambulance arriva 10 minutes plus tard, Olivia monta avec Brian dedans, ne lui lâchant jamais la main, _« Brian, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi, d'accord? Tu vas t'en sortir, on est presque arrivés, tu m'entends, reste avec moi, Cassidy! »_ Ses mains étaient pleines de sang, son visage rempli de larmes, Brian la regardait, on voyait la peur dans son regard et d'un coup, il referma ses yeux, sa tension baissa d'un coup, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie. Arrêt cardiaque._

« Brian, Bri? _Elle se tourna vers les medecins,_ faites quelque chose! »

« On le perd! Préparez la réa! »_ […...]_

_Arrivés à l'hôpital, son cœur avait redémarrer. Tout le monde était là, le capitaine, Fin, Munch._

« Olivia, que c'est il passé! » _demanda Munch._

« Il a été tiré dessus par une flic des units! »

« Est ce qu'il a identifié son poste? »

« Oui, mais elle a du... » _elle ne pouvait pas parler, l'émotion était trop forte._

« Elle a du quoi? » _demanda le capitaine._

« Je.. je ne sais.. je ne sais pas! Elle a dû paniquer. »

« Olivia, un homme arriva, je suis de l'IAB, on va avoir besoin de votre rapport »

« Demandez d'abord à la flic. »

« On veut le votre aussi. »

« Après avoir vu comment il va. » _et sur ceux, elle entra dan,s les urgences, pleurant, voulant savoir ce qu'il en était pour Brian._


End file.
